Light and Dark
by KitsuneNaruto135
Summary: While Jak is being pumped full of dark eco, someone else is being pumped with light eco. Meet Kaze, and when him and Jak work together how much will the story change? Takes the place of Jak 2 and 3.Pairings:KazeKeira JakAshelin DaxterTess Permanent Hiatus
1. Meet Jak

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2, Jak 3, or any other things in this story. Unless you are talking about Kaze or any other OC character. I own those.

This story will take the place of Jak 2 and Jak 3. It will probably be Au.

Jak's P.O.V

We were all standing in Keira's garage, watching her inspect the strange precursor machine. The look on her face may have made you think she had gotten an early Christmas present. She didn't get one, of course. She just got a really old machine she was allowed to fiddle with. And that was even better in her books. Its probably a mechanic thing.

"Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens." Samos, also known as the green sage said.

"I think I have figured out most of this machine. It somehow works with that large precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything while moving it to the lab." Keira, also known as our mechanic replied.

"What do you mean 'we'? Me and Jak did all the heavy lifting!" That was Daxter. More commonly known as our furry, little, comic relief. I say furry, because that's exactly what he is. He's a rodent. An ottsel if you want to get specific. My best friend was human once, but then he fell into a vat of dark eco, and he turned into that. However he is still my best friend regardless of what form he is in. And although I agree with what he is saying, I have learned to keep my mouth shut. Besides, it's not like I could talk if I wanted to. I'm mute after all. It doesn't matter though. I don't mind.

Now, Daxter is reaching up to push a button when...

Samos yells, "Daxter! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm." Personally, I wouldn't have stopped him. At least if Daxter pushed a button we would have finally found out what this thing does.

"Or great good! If you figure out how to use them." That's Keira for you. Always looking at the bright side of things.

"I've had experience with such things. I know you can make it work." Said Samos.

_Alright, my turn. _I thought as I reached my hand out and touched a red ruby on the machine. A box then opens up next to him as figures start flashing on the screen inside.

"Looks like Jak's still got the moto!" Daxter says, smiling.

"Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates." Keira said, while staring in awe at the flashing symbols.

Then, something started to shake, and the ring started to spin before some of the bridge leading to the hut started to break away, and the skies turned purple.

"Wow, look at that!" Daxter exclaimed, looking all around.

Just then, a loud, booming voice said, "Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!"

Then, from out of the ring, strange flying creatures flew out and swarmed the hut. "Aaaaaahhhhh! What are those things!" Daxter yelled, frightened.

"So this is how it happened..." Samos said calmly.

The monster's head appeared from inside the gate. It roared, "You cannot hide from me boy!"

"Do something Jak!" Keira yelled.

Daxter starts pointing at all the buttons. "What's this button do, or this one, quick everyone, push all the buttons!"

They did as they're told, and before long, the machine is sent into the rift ring. Before they knew it, they were brought inside a light purple warp pit.

"What was that thing!" Keira exclaimed.

"Hold on everyone!" Samos yelled.

"Yyyaaaahhhhh! I want off this thing!" Yelled Daxter.

Then... it wasn't long before the machine exploded, branching Samos and Keira, and Jak and Daxter, far apart from each other.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Keira screamed.

"Find yourself, Jak!" Samos yelled, before he and Keira flew out of sight.


	2. Meet Kaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2, Jak 3, or any other things in this story. Unless you are talking about Kaze or any other OC character. I own those.

This story will take the place of Jak 2 and Jak 3. It will probably be Au.

Here I am, walking home just like any other day. Or night, at the moment. I stayed out much to late. My name is Kaze. 16 years old. I'm from a small elven fishing village called Waterlog. Not much happens in such a small place. We barely even get attacked by Lurkers. Because of this, even though for some reason I can easily channel eco, I have never fought or killed. And I plan to keep it that way. There is supposed to be another person like me from the next village, called Sandover. But I never checked for his name. It just didn't seem important. Besides, I have way too much to do.

You want to know why I have too much to do? Well, to put it bluntly, I am an orphan. And you have to do a lot when you live alone. I know it sounds sad, but I can't really bring myself to mourn my parents, because I never knew them.

Apparently, when I was only a few months old, I was found on the outskirts of the village with the two mangled bodies which were supposedly my parents. I don't know what they looked like, or even their names. I just know I'm not from Waterlog. That's fine though. I like it here. But, enough of that, it's not important.

What's important right now is this weird feeling I'm getting. Like I know something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what it is yet. A few seconds later I got my answer.

There was the sound of a big explosion from the direction of Sandover village, and thick, black smoke rose into the sky. Then, some strange creatures with what looked like large gems in their foreheads came flying towards Waterlog village, or more precisely, him.

_Why are they flying right towards_ _ME?_ Kaze thought, as every single monster seemed to converge on his position. And the last thing he saw before he blacked out...

Was a giant head looking at him.


	3. The injections and the rescue

Disclaimer: I only own OC characters. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

Jak's P.O.V 

The pair made up of Jak and Daxter, soon find thier way out of the portal and down towards a city, where they have a crash landing. They looked around, and saw metallic structures everywhere. This left an angry face on Daxter, who raised up the metal pipe he was holding and threw it to the ground.

"Okay, I swear that that is the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid precursor crap!" Yells Daxter, while Jak is just content to look in awe at the city. That's when he sees another form, falling from the sky. At first, he thought it might be Samos or Keira, but from what he could see, itwas a young man, around his age, who just crashed into the side of the city opposite them.

Then from in front of him, a bunch of soldiers, led by a sleek, sly looking man, who they would soon find out is Errol, came towards them.

"There he is, move in!" Said one of the soldiers. They all walked up to the two. "Step away from the animal!"

"Yyyaaaaahhhhh!" Daxter yelled, as he ran between Jak's legs and kept running until he was out of sight.

"Forget the rat!" Errol yells to the guards as they start to run after Daxter. "We need the boy! And hurry it up! We still have to capture the other one before he comes to and wanders off somewhere!"

One of the soldiers walks up to Jak, and hits him on the back of the head with his gun. Just before Jak falls unconcious, he hears Daxter yelling in the distance.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you in no time!"

* * *

Kaze's P.O.V 

When I woke up I was in a strange place. I was straped on an examination table in a dark room. However this was definetly not a hospital. I could tell this by how even with so little light, I could see that the walls of this room were black. There were also large assortments of knives anddaggers lining the walls.I also heard someone else breathing close by. Although I didn't pay it much attention. Probably just another prisoner in this damned place. Besides, there were much more important things to look at. Like the giant laser aimed right at me! I kept looking around the room and saw another laser pointed at a figure straped about two meters to the right of me.

Thats when I realized. We weren't just prisoners here, we were experiments! I started to fruitlessly struggle again'st my bonds, and I heard groaning. I probably just woke him. Oh well, he'll probably start struggling too when he finds out where he is.

"Oh,they're both awake already? Thats unexpected. I thought both of them would be out cold for at least a few more hours." Said a voice from the wall in front of me. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

Once my eyes adjusted, I took this chance at light to look around the room again. There was a big door with a metal frame on my far left. And when I look over at the prisoner, I see that he is a boy probably only around seventeen! Wow... what are the chances of of him being only one year older than me? Also, I found that the reason the man's voice was coming from the wall was because there was a room there, and a plate of glass connected the two rooms.

Inside the room were many terminals and computers. Because of this, I correctly assumed this was thecontrol room. Inside the room were two people.The man who had spoken had tattoes on his face and strange multi-color armor. I thought it looked quite funny. The other person had a giant sword and he was a rather big man. Also, half of his face was metal. Kaze wondered what happened for him to have a metal plate on his head, but I didn't dwell on it. I probably would never find out anyway. Besides, they were starting to talk now.

"Should we start the injections, Baron Praxis?" Said the strange one.

"Yes. Begin the injections, Errol." Said the one in red.

_So the small one is Errol and the big one is the Baron. Wait... what did they mean, INJECTIONS! What are they going to inject us with? It can't be good if they're using lasers!_ I thought, as I continued to listen to what they were saying.

"So it's settled. Jak will be used for the dark eco, and Kaze will be used for the light eco. Let's start."

_Dark eco and light eco? What do these freaks think they are experimenting with! And how strong do those idiots think we are? I mean, sure, light eco is supposed to be non-volatile, but having any eco forced into your system is deadly!_ I thought, frightened.

Suddenly, both of the lasers started glowing. The one aimed at the other boy, who Kaze knows is now named Jak, glowed a mix of black and dark purple. _Dark eco..._ I thought when I saw it. The one aimed at me glowed a brilliant white which seemed horribly out of pace in this hellhole. _...And light eco. _

Both lasers glowed brighter and brighter until...

They fired.

* * *

Jak's P.O.V 

(Two years later)

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

That...was...horrible. That was one of the more forceful injections. They've been steadily getting worse for the past two years. And although the scientists don't notice, I am steadily changing. I've been having beast-like urges lately. And the worst part is, I have a voice in my head that can think for itself. I'm guessing that other guy, Kaze, has one too, but i've never asked. Not thatI think I could. Although I probably can now.The **Creature**has done something to fix whatever was stopping me from speaking. It seems logical, because there was never anything physical from stopping me.

"Dark eco injection complete. Subject normal and unchanged." That was the computer. Although, for a computer, it's awful stupid. Normal and unchanged my ass. I'm abloody freak of nature!

"What in the world? You should at least be dead with all the dark eco i've pumped into you!" Yelled the Baron.

"I think we should dispose of this 'experiment' Baron." Said Errol.

"Why would we do that?"

"You see, dark eco is very violent. I am positive that at this level, the only thing holding it back is the fact that the boy doesn't like to kill. Also, if he ever uses his power, we will definetly be the ones attacked. Not the metal heads."

"So you expect us to dispose of this guy and the other one? We'll be throwing two years of work down the drain! You expect me to do that?"

"No. Only dispose of the dark one. Keep the light one. Light eco is easier to control. The only problem is that that one also dislikes killing. He may have the power to rule this city with an iron fist! But he won't let us use that power in his right state of mind."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"To put it bluntly? Break him. We will put him through so much pain and torture that he won't know the difference between left and right! We will beat him to within an inch of death, wait for him to regenerate with his light powers, and then beat him again! And we won't stop until he is insane! We will punch him, kick him, cut him, shoot him, everything within our power!"

"Intresting, and you think this can work?"

"I am positive. However, it will take an undetermined amount of time."

"Very well. Proceed with this plan of yours."

"No need. It is already in progress. It has been for at least six hours."

"It has? Then why haven't I heard any yelling or shouts of pain?"

Errol grinned. "I had them conduct the torturings in a soundproof blast chamber on the fifth floor. In fact, I was cutting him open for a couple of hours."

They started to walk out. "So that's where you went..."

SLAM!

Now, I was all alone in the room. And truthfully? I was scared. Not for myself, oh no. I was scared for Kaze. I mean, I may be done away with tonight, but at least I won't live a life of torturing.(There's the whir of an elevator in the background)Too bad there is nothing I can do to save the guy...

"Ding, ding...third floor...body chains...roach food...torture devices..."

...Perhaps I spoke too soon! I'ts Daxter!

Daxter starts walking around the room, then he jumps on my stomach and stares at me.

"Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" He doesn't even recognize me? I guess I changed more than I thought. "WHOA! Jak? Is that you buddy? It's me! Daxter!" I try to lift my head to look at Daxter, but flinch from the the pain."Well, thats a fine way to say hello! I've been crawling around this place for two years, literally risking my tail to save you! Please say something! Just this once!"

Something within me just seemed to snap at that sentence. So, let it be known, that these wereJak'svery first words. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

"Ssssshhhhh! Quiet! Now just stay still while I try to get these off you."

But I wasen't listening. I felt a sudden surge of power go through me. A **dark** power. I saw red. I tried to stand up, and I easily broke the restraints. Then I set my sights on the furry ottsel. I didn't know then, but I had transformed into Dark Jak. I now had claws instead of nails, two horns on the top of my head, and my skin and hair had both turned very pale. Also, my eyes were completly black.

"Easy now Jak, easy buddy, its your old pal Daxter, remember?

I continued to tell the voice in my head that was now in control to not attack Daxter, that he was a friend. And it listened. I now had control.

"What the hell was that? What did they do to you here?Actually, forget it. Justremind me never to get on your bad side. Well lets get out of here, tall, dark, and gruesome. Follow me! But first, I got you some new duds. Put em on. I've brought more just in case."

Jak now had on a blue long sleeved t-shirt along with a pair of blue gauntlets. He also had a pair of black steel-toed boots. Alongwith a more advanced pair of his old goggles. He also had a steel shoulderpad on his left shoulder. Jak was also fairly tall, with greenish-blonde hair that was slicked back. He also had a small green goatee. However the strangest part was probably his eyes. His blue eyes were a much darker shade than they should be.

Daxter walked out of the room, then turned left. Jak turned right.

"Hey Jak! Ground floor is this way!"

"I know."

"Then why are you going that way?"

"To break someone out."

"Who would you want to break out of here?"

"A friend."

"How did you manage to make a friend in this hellhole?"

"A whole lot of time in each other's company."

"Oh."

"C'mon Daxter, lets go."

* * *

Please review! 

And I'm asking for every body who reviews to answer this question:

should I move this story to the M rating?

There will most likely be a lot of blood in this story so I want your opinion.

And thank you **jaklover123** for reviewing.


	4. The escape

Disclaimer: I only own OC characters. Get it? Got it? Good.

Also, you may flame if you want, but only if you write down why the story is bad.

* * *

Kaze's P.O.V 

I was lying in a familar room when I came to. I must have been tortured in here for at least six hours.

_Actually, it's been seven._

_Seven huh? I've been here even longer than I thought. Damn._

That was the voice in my head. It's been there for a while. He is smart, calm, cool, and collected. And it's nice to have someone to talk to.

_Hey, Light..._

_Light?_

_I can't very well keep calling you 'the voice' now can I?_

_You're right. Continue._

_I was wondering if that Jak guy has a voice too?_

_He does. However, his is very primal and bestial. It will have to learn how to talk and think clearly by watching how it's host acts and going through his memories. Right now it is in it's most primal state. Listen to the leader, and elimanate anything that could be a threat._

_Maybe I should call him Dark... HEY! Light, you haven't been going through MY memories, have you?_

_Well..._

_Light!_

_How else am I supposed to figure out absolutely everything about my host?_

_Fine then. I'll forgive you this once. Besides, we have more important things to do. Like figuring out how to get out of here. Do you have any ideas?_

_I can't think of a way to get you out. You'll just have to waituntil somone rescues you._

_Oh please, i've been here for two years. What are the chances of someone rescuing me now?_

**BAM!**

_Pretty good i'd say._

"...Jak?..." I call out weakly when I recognize the figure standing in the blasted doorway.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna get you outta here. Just stay still."

"But howdid you get out?" I call out a little more strongly, now that my light powers are beginning to kick in and heal me.

"With a little help."

"Yeah! I'm the one who helped Jak escape!Name's Daxter!"Called the orange rodent with goggles like Jak's and fingerless gloves.

"The rat talks?" I say unsurely.

"Hey! It's Ottsel, not rat! And of course I talk! I was human once!" Yelled Daxter.

"You were?"

"We don't have time for this you guys! Guards could show up any minute! And Kaze, put these clothes on quickly. You would attract too much attention in your old clothes." I do as i'm told and put on the clothes.

I now had a pair of black fingerless gloves witha small metal plate on eachback. I had the same style of t'shirts and pants as Jak, just in different colors. My t-shirt was pitch black, the same as my pant's. I also had a dark red sleeveless-vest and black steel-toed boots. However, I didn't have themetal ring and small backpack. Which was fine by me.My hair was raven colored and sharply spiked up. (AN: Think Jak's hair in the precursor legacy, only black and it doesn't curve at the end.)There wasalso something wrong with his eyes. While Jak's eyes were a much darker shade of blue than what was normal, Kaze's eyes were a much lighter shade than what was normal.

"Wow, I look hot! How are these supposed to not attract attention?" I asked bluntly.

"I meant attention from the Krimson Guard, now lets get out of here."

And we left.

Leaving behind a dozen guards that were once posted outside my door.

* * *

Please review! And remember when you do to tell me if I should move this to the M section. There will most likely be a lot of blood next chapter. 

**Moon-Angel-Eyes: **Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and the answer to your question won't be coming up for a REALLY long time so i'll give you an answer. The way Kaze got into the future was that the metal head king sent him there. So for some reason, the metal head king needs Kaze in Haven city. I won't tell you why, he he he.

Please be ready to read the next chapter: Meet Dark Jak and Light Kaze!


	5. Meet Dark Jak and Light Kaze

Disclaimer: I only own OC characters. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

Kaze's P.O.V 

So much has happened in this horrible place. I'm glad we're finally getting out of here. Now, the only things between us and freedom are Baron Praxis, Errol, about a hundred KG's and the fact that we are five stories off the ground. Now don't take this the wrong way, all those things aren't right in front of us or anything, i'm just stating everything that can go wrong. And based on this, i'd say the stairs are definetly out for our list of escape routes.

"So... how exactly are we supposed to get out of this place without alerting every krimzon guard in the vicinity where we are?" I asked uncertainly.

"I've been thinking about that for a while," Jak said. "and I think our best bet for getting out of here alive would be to go to the floor above this one and find a window with a rope or banner hanging near it. We would be able to use the rope to climb down the building."

"What!" Yelled Daxter. "Why can't we just use a window on this floor, where there aren't people wearing red armor with big guns who want to kill us?"

I answered for Jak. "Because Dax, there aren't any windows on this floor. This is where they test weapons and stuff for the KG. The only reason I was tortured here was because there was a blast chamber on this floor."

"Weapons?" Jak asked interested. "Maybe we should look around for some new toys." He said with a slight grin.

"We probably should. In case we run into some resistance we should be able to at least fight back."

_Hey, Kaze, ask him about his other self._

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I wonder if he'll let me call him Dark._

"Hey Jak..." I started.

"Yeah?" He mumbled distractedly as he searched for a room with weapons.

"Do you have a voice in your head?" Iasked casually like having a voice inside your head was perfectly normal.

Jak immediatly stiffened, but Daxter answered for him.

"Of course he doesn't! What do you think he is? Insane?"

"Yes, I do." Said Jak afterward while Daxter stared in shock thinking, 'my best friend IS insane?'

"That's great! Lets call him Dark!" This time Jak was the one to stare in shock, wondering how I could take this so lightly.

"Hold up hold up! What in the world are you two talking about?" Daxter asked. I could tell that he doesn't like to be left in the dark.

"Well Dax," I started, "Jak here was pumped full of dark eco, so now he has a voice in his head that is something akin to an animal. Am I right so far Jak?" He nods. "Now, Jak's voice, which I have lovingly dubbed Dark, will get smarter as time passes. I, on the other hand, was pumped full of light eco. The voice in my head, which I called Light, is already very knowlegable. Does that answer all of your questions?" Dax nods. "Good."

Jak interrupts. "Ok, ok, that's enough. Look, I think i've found a weapons room."

We go inside and are not dissapointed. The walls of the entire room are filled with weapons of every size and shape you could imagine. Katanas, twin daggers, maces, staffs, guns, lasers, and a nice few other weapons that they either had no idea what they did or looked like they would cut an arm off if you got too close.

I whistled. "Damn, that's an awful lot of weapons."

"No duh." Said Daxter as if I just said something stupid.

"C'mon boys, let's find some stuff to take with us, quick." Said Jak taking command for the time being.

We began to search for something to take with us when we discovered...

"Damn it all to hell!" ...That most all weapons in this room would only work if attached to KG armor.

"There has to be something we can use." I said.

"Look in the low-class equipment. All the high-class stuff won't work for us." Jak suggested.

I did as I was told and searched the low-class. And low and behold, I found something we could at least use.

"Hey Jak, let's use these." I said, holding up a katana, a set of twin blades, and four pistols.

"Hmm, the pistols we could make some use of, but put the swords away. We would just end up carrying dead weight." He replied.

"Yeah! These guys have big guns! They would kill us before we got close enough to slice um!"

I nodded, understanding his reasoning. As I placed a pistol at my hip I tossed Jak a gun and the last two to Daxter.

"What! You expect me to fight!" He yelled, scared out of his wits.

"You won't have to do much." I answered. "Just put them in Jak's bag and give us cover fire from Jak's shoulder or anywhere else you can scurry to. Plus, it will be good to be able to fight back if you're cornered, right?"

He seemed to think about this, before stuffing the pistols in Jak's bag.

I grinned a bit before turning around, intent on putting back the other stuff I took.

_Keep the blades._

_Why?_

_Because those are weapons used for channeling eco._

_But me and Jak can't channel eco anymore. _

_Except..._

_The light and dark eco! Of course! Light you're a genius!_

_Flattery will get you nowhere._

_...It's obvious you've never been to my village._

"You know what? I think i've changed my mind. I'm going to keep these daggers. Tell me if you want the katana."

"And why would I want that?" Jak asked curiously.

"Because of this." I said. He then watched amazed as I effortlessly channeled light eco into the blade, making it glow a brilliant white. The blades then started to crackle as light eco bolts flew around the blades in a sort of pattern, giving it the impression of electricity. Which it actually probably was. Although I now just realized, because of the light eco this was probably one of the most deadly weapons in the world. However the blades themselves were in poor shape. The handles were battered and old and the grip was too big for me. Also the metal was old, worn, and blunt. I would need some new ones custom made later. I should probably find a teacher too. Until then I can have Light teach me the more basic attack forms.

"Wow." He breathed. I threw him the katana since I expected he wanted it now. I placed my daggers in two sheaths on my legs a bit lower than my pistol and decided to see what the dark eco would do. It was then I realized that his katana was in just as bad shape as my blades. I guess we are going to both need help. It was then that he started channeling the eco. The blade started to turn a dark purple until it suddenly burst into black flames! The flames started at the metal near the handel and when it reached the end it kept going about two or three feet depending on how much eco he used. So that means he has a flame weapon and I have an electric one. Jak then stopped channeling and strapped the katana on his back next to his rucksack.

"Well, I think we have enough equipment to get out of here. Let's go." I nodded seriously. Now was not the time for joking around. To be honest, I was hoping we wouldn't end up fighting. The reasons: 1) I've never fought before despite my cool demeanor just then. 2) In a place like this, fighting meant more fighting. 3) I don't want to kill.

We all ran out of the room and to the stairs leading to the sixth floor where we would probably end up dealing with at least five or six krimzon guards before we found a window.

Jak, Daxter, and I all ran up the stairs and down the only corridor. When we reached the end we took a right into a very large room used for the storage of some less than legal things. The room was so big that it probably took up the entire floor. And you know it also had four windows on one side of the room and sunlight was shining through. Something that I was overjoyed to see! As I started to walk towards them Jak stopped me.

"It's too easy..." He mumbled. And he was right. Just then about eight KGs showed their heads from behind the boxes that they were hiding behind in the corners.

"They were waiting for us!" I yelled.

"Its an ambush!" Dax yelled.

We jumped for cover. Jak jumped to the right with Daxter on his shoulder to get some cover behind some crates while I did the same on the left.The KGs started to fire at us with lasers. Daxter took his new pistols out of the bag then jumped off of Jak's shoulder and climbed up the walls. He stopped on one of the overhanging support beams and started firing from his new point.

The KGs were surprised to be receiving fire from above and that was the opening we needed. We whipped out our pistols and started firing at the krimzon guards. We easily took out one of them before they had a chance to react. The bullet went through the hole in his mask and into his head. Killing him instantly.

This brought the other KGs out of their surprise and they started firing once again. This stalemate continued for some time until Dax got a lucky shot and killed a KG. He let out a little victory sound before he continued firing. It was then that I realized that we were stretching out this fight for much to long. If we didn't hurry up, we would soon be outnumbered.

"We need to destroy thier cover!" I yelled out over the sound of battle.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that!" I heard Daxter yell at me.

I eventually decided that I did not know how to destroy the crates protecting them. So I asked Light if he knew.

_I suggest you try your new blades._

_What! I know the blades are powerful but come on! I can't get near them! And if I could get that close I wouldn't have any reason to break the crates!_

_Don't be stupid. I know that you can't get close. Simply gather eco in your blades and swing them while releasing the eco._

_Why?_

_Just trust me._

_Okay then._

I took out my daggers and stood up.

"What in the world are you doing!" Jak yelled. I didn't answer. Instead I simply started to channel eco into my daggers just as Light instructed. I then swung one dagger after the other and released the eco. To my surprise two transparent blades of wind started to fly towards the KGs. They were so surprised that they forgot to move out of the way. The blades sliced through the crates and cut three KGs clean at the waist. The wind blades, now covered in blood hit the wall behind the KGs and made a huge indent before finally disappering.

For a moment no one moved. Everyone was too shocked. The KGs because three of their men were just slaughtered with a single attack. Jak because he was amazed at the kind of power I showed. Dax for the same reason. However I was shocked because I just killed three people. It didn't matter at the time that they were krimzon guards. The cold, hard, facts were constantly running through my mind.

I'm a murderer.

* * *

Jak's P.O.V 

I watched transfixed as he released the wind blades and killed his opponents. We were all shocked and stood still. However, I broke out of my daze first. I quickly shot one of the krimzon guards, killing him. Then when they came out of their dazed state I shot another one. Now there was only one krimzon guard left. Just as he was about to shoot me I heard a gunshot from above. I then watched as the guard dropped to the ground, lifeless. I looked up at Daxter and gave a little grin as if to say 'thanks'. While Daxter had a grin so big it seemed as if it would split his face in half. He was probably happy that he finally had a story he could tell that he was in and wasen't a lie.

I then turned to Kaze. He still didn't put his swords away yet or even make an attempt to do so. I started to get worried when Isaw that he probably didn't even notice the fight was over yet.

"Hey Kaze, are you alright." I asked. That seemed to snap him out of his daze. He gave a small nod and slid his daggers into the sheaths at his sides. I decided to console him a bit. This was probably his first kill after all.

"Kaze, you don't have to feel guilt for killing them." He flinched a bit, but otherwise didn't do anything. "It was either kill or be killed. Surely you would want us to survive." He seemed to brighten up a bit at this explanation.

"Yes." He said. "I think I made the right choice regardless." He made a little smile then, while he walked over to us.

"C'mon already! Lets hurry up and get out of here!" Daxter yelled. At the moment, I couldn't help but to agree with him.

We all ran to the window, eager to get out of this place. When we reached it, we jumped out of it and slid down a banner by our feet. When we reached the end we jumped off and into an alley to avoid being seen escaping from the palace. Not that anyone besides KGs would probably try to stop us.

"Yes! We did it! We're out!" I heard Kaze say excitedly. I'm glad heis feeling better. Not that i'd ever say that out loud.

"Yeah, now we just have to find out where we are, and how to get home." I said.

"Whats wrong with you? Why can't you ever look on the bright side of things?"

"Because i'm realistic." I said. He scowled. I never saw him scowl before. It looks strange, like he's just not meant to do it or something.

"Come on, lets go find someone to talk to." I said.

We all went out into the street, hoping to find someone who could answer our questions. When we got there, we discovered that the entire street was almost empty. The only people in the road were an old man, and a young boy next to him who looked to be about three years old. We walked up to them andI 'nicely' asked where we were.

"You look like a fairly smart guy, so tell me, where the hell are we!" The child looked scared, however the man didn't even flinch from this behavior.

"Please excuse him, he is not used to talking to people."Kaze said.

"It is quite alright, most people here are like that. And to answer your question my angry young friend, you are in 'glorius' Haven city, ruled by his highness the 'wonderful' and 'amazing' Baron Praxis." You could hear his sarcastic tone even if you didn't try.

"Well we were just guests in the good Baron's prison." I said.

"Whether in the prison or in the city, we are all the Baron's prisoners."

At that moment six krimzon guards came up to us and tried to look intimadating.

"By order of Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby arrested for harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr.Big red, don't you mean surrender ordie?" Asked Daxter.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and i'll give you some information that could help you!" Said the old man.

"Fine by me!" I said, bringing out my blade and igniting it. I also saw Kaze pulling out his daggers and charging them. I guess he will be better at this now. I also felt Daxter looking around in my bag for the pistols. When he got them out, he jumped off of my shoulder and started to climb up a building, probably looking for a good vantage point. We would have used our pistols too, but the KGs were much too close.

I immediantly ran up to a KG and tried to slice him in half, but he dodged to the side. He was probably smart enough to realize that neither his gun nor his armor could block a flaming sword. I slashed again and he backstepped. The guard then pointed his long gun at me and pulled the trigger, sending a wave of electricity towards me. I jumped over the wave and pointed my sword down as I landed, going straight through his head. I pulled my sword out and watched as the blackflames spread and burned at least five times faster than normal fire. I turned and looked at my other opponents.One was already dead from my partners and two more were fighting Kaze as Daxter tried to fend them off since Kaze was probably in need of help.

I was about to runand help when I felt something sharp dig into my lower back. I turned my head to see a krimzon guard just before he began electrocuting me. The pain... the pain is just to much. I knew I couldn't take more than a few seconds of this before I went unconcious, and then it would be to late. But I was determined not to cry out. I wouldn't give these sick people the pleasure of hearing that.

**Let...me...help...**

_Who was that? Oh yeah I almost forgot you. I think i'll follow Kaze's advice and call you Dark. So, how can you help me?_

**Change...**

_Change? Change how?_

Dark didn't answer. I started to lose conciousness. But before I did I felt power. A lot of power.

* * *

General P.O.V 

Kaze was fighting two KGs while Daxter gave cover fire from above. The ottsel got in a lucky shot a while ago and killed one and the light elf has already killed one by continuously stabbing him with his eco enhanced blades. Right now Kaze was in a tight spot. The two KGs were backing him into a wall, and in the distance he could see Jak being electrocuted. Daxter couldn't shoot the guard either or he might accidently kill Jak.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _Light could tell that if it was possible Kaze would be running in circles like a chicken with its head cut off.

_Will you please stop yelling that? _Light said annoyed.

_Not unless you tell me what I am suppose to do!_

_Do you want power?_

_Yes!_

_Do you want todestroy your opponents?_

_Damn straight!_

_Do you want to save Jak and everyone else?_

_Yes Goddamnit!_

_...Very well then._

Kaze was about to ask what he was going to do when everything went white. He slowly felt himself being lifted into the air but by what he didn't know. Then he suddenly felt power surge through his body. The light blinding him and he now realized was lifting him up receded and he dropped slowlyto the ground.

Kaze now looked very different. His entire body glowed a bluish color and hiseyeswere bright white. The light from his eyes seemed to flow out and take on the form of light mistand made him look both beautiful, and dangerous. Kaze then felt a pain in his back, and bent over as two amazing wings made of light eco grew from his back. Overall he looked like some heavenly being, but something that was definetly powerful.

_What has happened to me?_

_I have sent my power into you, meaning we are merged until we stop channeling eco. I havegivin you this abilityso you will have the power to save your friends._

_...Thank you._

The light elf was about to help Jak when he noticed something happening to the dark elf.

_Light, what's happening to Jak?_

_It seems he has transformed, just as you have. However you may want to get over there and help him. He may find it extremely difficult to control this form until his dark side has matured enough to think clearly. We should eliminate anyenemies before he feels threatened and starts destroying random things._

_Alright then._

However it was a bit too late. Jak just started to transform. His skin was getting paler by the second and he was beginning to grow horns on his head. Jak's hair turned white and his nails turned into claws.And when he opened his eyes you could see an endless void of darkness. The black in his eyes even began to flow out and seemed like a dark mist. It was, to put it simply, the exact opposite of Kaze's light form.

At this moment, everyone, the KGs, Daxter, Kaze, and Light all had the same words going through their heads.

Oh shit.

* * *

So how is it? Good? Bad? Please review! 

Will someone please tell me if I should rate this story M?

**Ali O: **In this story Kaze can already control his light powers because his light side is mature and smart. Jak however cannot control his dark side because it is not yet mature, but it will get better over time like Light said. This is why Dark cannot speak clearly and does not give advice like Light does but he willdo soeventually. In this story the oracles only heighten Light or Dark's abilities. Meaning they will be able to use eco in new ways. And thank you for reviewing!

**Moon-Angel-Eyes: **I listened to you and made a long chapter. Hope you liked it.

And one more thing, if you feel the need to flame me please tell me the reason why.


End file.
